This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of this application is to extend our population-based investigations of short-term associations between air pollution and cardiovascular responses to clinical investigations of the arrhythmogenic, blood pressure, inflammatory, coagulation, and fibrinolytic mechanisms and time course of ambient PM2.5 (particles with aerodynamic diameter <2.5 micrometers) effects.